


【贝罗】Mattino 1

by AuroraVin



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【贝罗】Mattino 1

1

墨西拿海峡的夏日炎热干燥。贝尔纳戴斯基把尾巴浸没在海水里，上半身伏在礁石上。这里离陆地不算远，海水不能很好地侵蚀这块岩石，凹凸不平的表面在他的腹部表面硌出红痕。他往边上挪了挪，倾斜的石面让他差点滑下水。他用力攀上礁石的最高点，肩背漂亮的肌肉拱起，尾巴不断扑棱，像隼不断拍打的翅膀。

他用尾巴尖把海水一点一点往上舀，傍晚橙色和粉色混合的阳光照在飞溅的水滴上，像他的姐姐们从来往的船只上得来的珠宝一样闪闪发光。他没有像人鱼应该做的那样夺取人类的财务，他在这里待了好久，欺骗过一些人，爱上过一些人，忘记过一些人，但他不愿意留下任何不属于他的。

帕尔萨米雅总是嘲笑他不够勇敢，话语间夹着对弟弟的无可奈何，明明随意地坐在那里就能够吸引所有人的目光，效果甚至比她们唱歌还好。但她亲爱的弟弟觉得自己与这里所有的人鱼都不一样，他梦想的生活十分简单：游遍全世界的海洋，过一过陆地上的生活就更好啦。

至于会不会爱上谁？会，贝尔纳戴斯基对此很肯定。只是他不会去接近他爱上的人。过不久，他相信，过不久他就会忘记。

他躺在礁石上，凸起的石块顶着他背部凹陷的沟壑。这里离海岸边有些远，头顶的天空是深蓝色，还掺了点紫，远处那一块还未完全暗下来。星点照进他灰色的眼睛里，像从天空落入一片银河。

他阖上双眼，把星光困在里面。人鱼也是会做梦的，他有些期待今晚的梦。

2

罗纳尔多走上快艇的甲板，逆着海风用空出的右手拢了拢身上的薄风衣。海面开始变得不那么平静，呼啸的风声带走午夜时分的困倦。他迅速打开平板电脑，凌晨三点五十二分，气象台没有发出任何不良天气预警，但像是要压到头顶的大块浓厚云朵让他知道他们不会迎来什么好天气。

他们本计划天亮时进行水下拍摄，但现在看来他们必须做出调整。他快步走回舱内摇醒了船长和同行的两名生态学家，提出返回陆地的请求。

有人在唱着什么，那是美丽空灵的女声，与船长“Full ahead”的指令一起在亚平宁半岛与西西里岛之间贴着空旷的海面乘风穿行。他听不出那是什么语言，是什么意思，或者那只是一些无意义的拟声词。有人说那是妖，有人说那是灵魂，有人说那是人鱼……他不知道。但他知道这并不可怕，反而令人心驰神往。

然而下一秒他就不在意这些了，同伴把被甩在船舱内壁的他扶起。小艇随着起伏的海面上下波动，恍惚间他想起了陪初恋女友坐过山车的感觉。

他看见他们前方的水面有什么在涌动着，前进着，像是捕猎过程中秩序井然的逆戟鲸群。他顺着“鱼群”巡游的方向看去，一艘排水量不太大但散发着幽幽金光的邮轮正通过海峡驶向西西里，在黑暗里耀眼和神秘。

“海、海妖，我们不是它们的目标……是吗，罗纳尔多博士……”

船长先生的声音发着抖，听起来像是增加了很多大舌颤音。这让罗纳尔多有些烦躁，他们身前的海浪已经足够汹涌了，他没有时间考虑那些生物。他迅速起身扑向对面座椅下方的塑料箱，胯骨与地面碰撞产生的疼痛让他晕厥。船只的晃动让他花了一些时间才正确打开箱扣，里面有足够的救生衣和护目镜。他尽量把救生工具抛至同伴的位置，很庆幸，他的准头不错。

艰难地打好穿过大腿内侧的绳结后，他跌跌撞撞地爬上驾驶座旁的座椅。胯骨疼得像是开裂了，他握紧拳头，手指关节咯咯作响。

恐惧弥漫在这个狭窄的四方空间里，罗纳尔多甚至能感受到体内激增的肾上腺素在发挥作用，下颚的汗水滴在汗毛竖起的手臂上，脊背发冷，上腹部的酸胀感让他目眩。船不断向任意方向挫，他只能用手指钳住座椅侧面凸出的金属部分。透过挡风玻璃可以看见前方亮着红色警报灯的码头，只有一英里，或者是一点五英里……一定没有两英里，他们将安全了。

然而他们还未来得及拥抱希望，海洋就从他们察觉不到的地方吞噬了这堆渺小的金属。

3

罗纳尔多想睁开眼睛，但海水刺激着他脆弱的眼部膜，盐水带来的尖锐疼痛让他的眼轮匝肌不断抽搐跳动。他的外耳道进水了，不适感让他下意识地晃动头部，但一双手捧住了他的脸。

这是一双温暖的手，手指压在他的耳屏上轻轻按揉，他能听见“咕噜咕噜”的水声。怒吼的风已经平息下来了，没有雨点砸在他的身上。他是安全的，暂时性，有人救了他。

他想要开口说话，但喉咙处的强烈呕吐欲让他弓起身体。有什么抵在他的剑突下方，但他也顾不上是什么了，腹部突然的冲击让呕吐感更加强烈。有什么冲出了他的喉咙，他好受了些，但从后背覆上来的温暖触感让他再次绷紧身体。

“你的朋友们在那艘快艇上，他们很安全，但需要一些时间醒来。”

好听而低沉，但不是任何他熟悉的声音。

那个声音继续说：“我们，不，她们的目标是驶向墨西拿的邮轮。至于这场风暴，它是我们造成的，我们无意伤及你们。”

罗纳尔多心想这人挺入戏的。我把你拽到北非你就立刻给我下雨，大暴雨，一直下，天天下。

“……我是人鱼，不能去沙漠地区。”那个声音的主人好像委屈极了。

臆想症是相对常见的。严谨地科研工作者选择转换思路。

“我真的是人鱼，你看——”

在接下来的一段时间内，世界著名生态学家兼人类麻瓜克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多把救了他的人鱼先生摸了个遍，同时记录了它们的生存适宜环境、种群特征、社会结构、以及带有魔幻色彩的歌声的详情。他想在人鱼先生身上取些样品，比如鳞片，人鱼先生耐不住他红红的，但闪烁着求知光芒的眼睛，忍着痛从尾巴上揪了一小片扇形薄片递给他。他还想学人鱼的歌曲，在听他哼了一些不知名旋律后，人鱼先生坚定地拒绝了他。

4

“接下来，你可以帮我吗？”人鱼把鼻梁顶在他柔软的嘴唇上，用非人类的硬起的阴茎顶弄他的胯间。这不像是性暗示，奇异的生物不太懂人类挑逗的那一套，它在这方面直白得很。

它能清晰地感觉到怀里人类的僵硬，具备读心技巧的人鱼甚至看见一排大大的问号。它有些慌张，他曾经在杂志上看见人类情感专家说爱情使人莽撞，它觉得这是对的。他们不过刚刚结束由人类主导的跨物种科学研讨。

“我有几个问题，你先回答我”，人类科学家收回头顶的问号，他有些紧张，甚至有些羞愤，但探索未知永远是优先的，“第一、如果你说的‘帮助’与性有关，我想知道人鱼这一物种的性爱特征。第二、你的求助出于什么目的？第三、你是鱼，我是人类，我如何帮助你？第四、如果我为你提供‘帮助’，双方的后果是什么？”

啊，人类。贝尔纳戴斯基以人鱼族的歌声发誓，他刚刚差点软了。

“纠正你提出的第三个问题：我是人鱼，不是鱼”，它抬手捂住人类科学家想讨论生物学的嘴，如果人类敏锐一些，应该能发现它已经失去耐性了，“接下来我会尽我所能为你解答。”

“第二个问题，我爱你，想跟你做爱。”

“第三个问题，人鱼与人类的生殖系统与生殖机制几乎相同。”

“第四个问题，我们都不会怀孕。”

“至于第一个问题”，人鱼先生狠狠地咬上他的喉结，它实在无法忍受罗纳尔多博士有关人鱼卵生和种族隔离的思考了，“我希望你可以亲身体验，这比我直接告诉你要详尽得多。”

tbc.


End file.
